Bake Me A Cake
by TeamLouis
Summary: Louis est désespéré de ne pas être capable de cuire un gâteau pour son petit-ami. Mais peut-être, peut-être qu'il n'a pas besoin de ça pour lui faire plaisir. #Larry Stylinson


**Rating :** M

**Warning :** OS traitant de la relation amoureuse entre Louis Tomlinson et Harry Styles du célèbre boysband One Direction. Présence d'un lemon entre les deux hommes.

**Note : l'histoire ne m'appartient pas, je n'ai fait que la traduire.**

….

Tout était un désordre absolu. Des tabourets en bois clair aux carreaux blancs en céramique. Il y avait de la farine autant que les yeux pouvaient le voir, des coquilles d'œufs tombées au sol, et de la pâte dispersée un peu partout sur le granit noir du comptoir. Louis plaça soigneusement un doigt dans le bol, récupérant un peu de pâte avant de la mettre dans sa bouche, essayant de peser les options s'il pouvait sauver la pâte à gâteau.

Il geint quand le liquide grumeleux frappa ses papilles. Et merde. Ca avait un goût de carton.

Comment cela pouvait arriver ? Il avait tout bien préparé cette fois-ci. Il avait fait ses recherches et même regardé un nombre incalculable de vidéos sur Youtube sur la façon de cuire un simple gâteau, comme si c'était vraiment dur. Mais non, toujours pas de chance. Comme s'il y avait un dieu de la cuisine qui complotait contre lui, riant de lui en ce moment.

Et il y avait Harry, étant un parfait petit-ami qui lui faisait ces petits gâteaux aux carottes surmontés d'un glaçage à la crème et au fromage, juste parce qu'il était le plus adorable des petits-amis sur Terre. Et Louis voulait savoir faire ça, il enviait Harry pour ses prouesses en cuisine. Il voulait voir le grand sourire sur son joli minois avec ses fossettes, les yeux brillants d'amour et d'adoration en lui tendant sa surprise. Une surprise qu'il avait créée de ses propres mains.

Il jura dans sa barbe. Il détestait ça. Il détestait ne même pas pouvoir faire un simple gâteau pour son petit-ami. Il détestait ne même pas pouvoir faire cuire de la nourriture décente pour son petit-ami. Et bien sûr, il détestait le fait de ne même pas pouvoir cuisiner sans que son petit-ami ait une crise cardiaque.

Louis regarda la catastrophe qu'il avait créée. Que devait-il faire maintenant ? Tout ce qu'il restait était la glace qu'il avait mise dans le réfrigérateur, au cas où. Peut-être qu'il pouvait encore faire quelque chose de cela. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas besoin de cuisiner pour surprendre Harry. Peut-être…

Mais d'abord, il avait besoin de nettoyer tout ça. Et prendre une douche. Oui, une douche serait bien.

…

« -Louis ? cria Harry, quand il claqua la porte d'entrée. »

C'était positif que son petit-ami soit à la maison, il lui avait dit i peine quelques heures, de sorte qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi toutes les lumières étaient éteintes.

« -Bébé, je suis rentré ! cria-t-il dans le vide. »

Il jeta son manteau sur sa gauche, sachant qu'il atterrirait sur une chaise. Il essaya de marcher dans l'obscurité, avant que son corps soit plaqué contre le mur près de lui.

Une force musculaire se pressa soudainement contre lui, des lèvres attaquant les siennes. Les doigts de Louis glissaient sur la colonne vertébrale d'Harry, touchant le creux des bosses. Le baiser était fort et passionné, et tous deux tentaient de gagner la domination. Harry gémit en mordant la lèvre de son petit-ami, ses ongles éraflant son dos, créant des marques rouges dessus.

Louis entrainait clairement son corps quelque part, mais tout était sombre autour de lui, sauf le contact de son amant. Louis glissait lentement sa main sur le torse d'Harry, saisissant sa chemise avant de le pousser en arrière. Harry regardait le garçon plus âgé au-dessus de lui, alors qu'il était jeté sans ménagement sur le matelas.

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait réellement le jeune homme de Doncaster, car il semblait que seule la lumière de leur chambre soit allumée. Il portait un simple T-shirt et un pantalon de survêtement alors Harry ne comprit pas pourquoi il y avait une cravate mal nouée autour de son cou.

« -Déshabille-toi pour moi, dit Louis, la voix remplie d'autorité. »

Harry retira brusquement chacun des vêtements qu'il portait, exposant chaque centimètre de sa peau pâle pour les yeux de Louis. Il aimait être dominé par Louis, Louis le dominant était sexy.

« -Tu es beau, murmura Louis, avant de monter sur lui, capturant la bouche d'Harry pour un baiser chaud et nécessiteux. »

Il frotta de petits cercles sur ses côtes, avant de saisir les poignets d'Harry et de les positionner au-dessus de sa tête. D'une main, il détacha sa cravate et l'attacha sur la tête de lit.

Harry ne remarqua rien, son esprit trop occupé à embrasser Louis jusqu'à ce que son amant se recule pour admirer son œuvre.

« -Qu'est-ce que… »

Harry essaya de se tortiller, mais le nœud était trop serré. Peut-être que Louis était un boy-scout à l'époque et qu'il ne lui avait jamais dit. Louis le retourna, son sexe écrasé contre le matelas par le poids de Louis.

« -Tes tentatives ne servent à rien, mon amour, économise ton énergie pour autre chose, souffla Louis à son oreille, avant de descendre totalement de lui et de le laisser seul dans le chambre. »

Louis ne pouvait pas être si cruel, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais quelques secondes plus tard, le jeune homme de Doncaster était de retour, avec une sorte de bol dans les mains.

Louis enleva son T-shirt, le jetant au sol avant de monter sur le dos d'Harry. Sans aucun avertissement, il commença à verser le liquide froid un peu partout, faisant quelques dessins, faisant sursauter Harry à la froideur sur sa peau.

« -Délicieux…, murmura Louis, mettant le bol sur la table de chevet. »

Il commença à lécher le glaçage, sa langue glissant sur la peau douce et délicate.

La bouche de Louis était tellement obscène, comme s'il pouvait absolument tout faire avec : faire gémir Harry à cette pensée. Louis continua jusqu'aux fesses de son amant, étalant le glaçage avant de lécher lentement.

« -S'il te plait, Lou… Arrête avec tes taquineries… »

Harry put sentir le sourire de Louis même s'il lui avait le dos tourné. Et, en quelque secondes, il fut retourné. Il était une fois de plus face au garçon au-dessus de lui, avec un regard béat inscrit sur tout son visage.

« -Es-tu sûr de vouloir ça ? murmura Louis d'une manière séduisante à son oreille, penché sur lui, ne touchant pas n'importe quelle partie de peau exposée. »

Et Harry voulait Louis, il voulait que Louis le touche, n'importe où, partout. Il mourait d'envie que Louis le touche.

« -Parce que j'ai envie de jouer, chuchota le plus âgé, son souffle chaud frappant la peau de son amant, envoyant des frissons jusque dans la colonne vertébrale d'Harry. »

Louis ouvrit la bouche, sur le point d'enfoncer ses dents dans la clavicule d'Harry, mais il s'arrêta à mi-chemin et s'éloigna. Il leva la tête et regarda dans ces sombres orbes émeraude lubriques qui le fixaient.

« -Je peux jouer avec toi, bébé ? demanda Louis, arborant la voix la plus innocente possible. »

Si les mains d'Harry n'étaient pas attachées, il aurait attrapé Louis et aurait écrasé ses lèvres contre les siennes. Cependant, il hocha vigoureusement la tête, oubliant pourquoi il essayer d'argumenter avec Louis en premier lieu. Parce Louis obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait. Toujours.

Louis sourit à son empressement, trainant son doigt sur le torse d'Harry avant de saisir le bol de glaçage une fois de plus. Il fit couler la préparation restant sur la poitrine de son amant et, bien sûr, sur son érection. Il sourit quand Harry gémit de la sensation froide contre son sexe.

C'était comme nettoyer le désordre dans la cuisine. Mais cette fois, il utilisait sa langue à la place d'un chiffon. Louis commença sur le torse d'Harry, léchant le glaçage paresseusement. Il enroula ensuite sa langue sur un des tétons, tandis que sa main taquinait l'autre. Il le mordit et le suça, faisant trembler Harry, avant de passer à l'autre en lui donnant le même traitement.

Le torse d'Harry était tout propre maintenant, et ce qu'il restait était son membre palpitant. Louis descendit entre ses cuisses, caressant et embrassant, ne donnant pas pleinement l'attention, là où c'était le plus nécessaire.

« -Louis… S'il te plait… supplia Harry, ses hanches se levant involontairement.

-N'as-tu pas déjà entendu que la patience est la vertu, Harry ? demanda Louis, levant la tête pour voir se tordre le visage de son amant, ses mains continuant de caresser ses cuisses.

-S'il te plait... »

Harry ne pouvait pas tenir plus longtemps.

« -Eh bien… Puisque c'est demandé si gentiment…, sourit Louis. »

Il s'installa entre les cuisses d'Harry et enveloppa délibérément ses lèvres autour de ce sexe couvert de glaçage. Il détendit sa gorge et le prit profondément. Prenant une inspiration, il glissa vers le bas jusqu'à ce le gland heurte le fond de sa gorge.

Harry voulait agripper les cheveux de Louis, serrer ses mèches soyeuses. Louis continua ses vas-et-viens, et Harry savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps.

« -Louis… Arrête. Arrête… »

Sa voix était rauque, et il lui fallut toute sa volonté pour prononcer ces mots parce qu'il voulait vraiment que Louis continue. Louis haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« -Je veux… Je te veux en moi… Pour venir… »

Louis embrassa Harry lentement et profondément, suçant sa langue dans sa bouche.

-Ecarte tes jambes pour moi, bébé, murmura Louis avant de chercher le lubrifiant dans la table de chevet.

Harry était juste couché là, attaché, écartant les jambes, tremblant de désir et de besoin. Son sexe était dur contre son ventre, luisant de la salive de Louis et de liquide pré-éjaculatoire.

« -Un si bon garçon, dit Louis, alors qu'il effleurait et caressait la peau parfaite d'Harry. »

Il lui présenta ses doigts, qu'Harry prit avec empressement, faisant tournoyer sa langue autour des doigts de Louis, suçant pour les rendre humides.

Louis glissa un doigt dans l'intimité d'Harry, enterré dans une chaleur serrée. Il bougea doucement son doigt, créant un rythme. Quand il ajouta un deuxième et un troisième doigt, Harry se mit à trembler. Louis augmenta sa vitesse et la pression tandis qu'il l'étendait au maximum.

« -Louis…, dit le plus jeune, à bout de souffle alors qu'il tentait de s'éloigner des doigts de Louis. Je suis prêt. Lou… Prends-moi. »

Sa voix était tendue et nécessiteuse, ses yeux verts mendiant pour être empli par Louis.

Louis se plaça à son entrée, et lorsque l'extrémité de son sexe atteint l'intimité d'Harry, il fit une petite poussée en avant. Son pénis fut instantanément accueilli par cette chaleur serrée. Il alla doucement d'abord, puis peu à peu, il s'enfonça avec plus de force, jusqu'à ce que sa longueur soit pleinement satisfaite. Il n'arrêtait pas de changer d'angle, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve ce point sensible.

« -Oh mon dieu ! Ici, Louis ! Encore ! Fais-le encore ! cria Harry violement, son dos s'arquant avec force.

-Ici ? »

Louis frappa à nouveau ce même endroit, jusqu'à ce que les gémissements sexys débordent de la bouche d'Harry.

Louis sourit, suivant le même rythme, veillant à frapper la prostate de son amant à chaque poussée. Harry frissonnait et tremblait sous lui, se cambrant contre le lit.

Il garda le même mouvement, et Harry voyait des étoiles à chaque fois qu'il frappait cette boule de nerfs au plus profond de lui.

-Comme ça, Louis. Ne t'arrête pas. C'est tellement bon, gémit Harry, quand Louis saisit son érection, la tenant fermement.

Louis commença à le masturber tandis que sa bouche se déplaçait sur le cou d'Harry. Il mordit, suça, et frotta son visage contre la peau, laissant une série de morsures d'amour le long de son cou jusqu'à ses clavicules, faisant gémir Harry à ses touchers.

Harry ne pouvait pas tenir longtemps, le plaisir était trop intense. Le plaisir du sexe de Louis claquant en lui, le plaisir des mains talentueuses le caressant, et le plaisir de la bouche de son amant dévorant sa peau, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

« -Louis… J'ai besoin…

-Alors viens avec moi, bébé… murmura Louis à son oreille. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de crier d'extase. Son dos se cambra, tremblant avec force. Il vint durement, éclaboussant le liquide blanc sur tout son torse. Louis perdit le contrôle, ne pouvant plus se retenir quand le corps d'Harry se serra autour de lui. Il se vida en lui, près à déborder.

Louis s'effondra sur lui et l'embrassa lentement et tranquillement. Il roula sur le côté et s'allongea près d'Harry, pressant un baiser sur sa clavicule. S'approchant de son cou, il prit plaisir à regarder les marques rouges qu'il avait créées et embrassa la morsure d'amour la plus proche.

« -Je t'ai marqué ! s'écria-t-il.

-Oui, tu m'as marqué, mais maintenant, tu peux enlever cette chose de mes poignets ? demanda Harry, essayant de cacher la fatigue dans sa voix.

-Mais j'aime bien quand tu es comme ça, tout attaché, à moi, murmura Louis, faisant glisser son doigt sur la poitrine d'Harry. »

Harry regarda les doigts de Louis avant de se rappeler quelque chose.

« -Et ça te prend comme ça ? Le faire tout à coup ?

-Bien… Je voulais te faire un gâteau, mais…

-Louis. Tu ne peux pas cuisiner.

-Merci pour l'analyse, Sherlock. Mais oui, Harry, j'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais pas cuisiner, et j'ai fait un énorme bordel. »

Harry sourit. Il aimait Louis. Il l'aimait plus que sa propre vie. Et il préférait ça qu'un gâteau, de toute façon.

« -J'aimerais te retourner la pareille, mais mes mains sont actuellement occupées pour le moment, dit-il avec un sourire au garçon qui s'était blotti contre sa poitrine.

-Eh bien, on va l'enlever ! »


End file.
